Beyblade: Metal Masters
Beyblade: Metal Masters is the second season of The Metal Saga and the the fifth season of the Beyblade anime. It premiered in the United States on Saturday, August 20, 2011 at 8:30 AM on Cartoon Network with three back-to-back episodes. It first premiered in France on June 21, 2011 and in the UK on January 9th 2012. It's preceded by Beyblade: Metal Fusion and succeded by Beyblade: Metal Fury. Beyblade Metal Masters Products The Beyblade packaging will be brand-new with tattooed face bolts, it is easiest to tell on Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, booster Counter Leone 145D, and Flame Byxis 230WD XTS Beyblade (X'treme '''T'op 'S'ystem) The XTS Beyblades are Beyblades that are heavier and more agressive than normal Beys (and are banned from most tounaments). There are multple types of XTS beys ,one of which being the Tornado Beys which have tracks that look similiar to the 230 Track that is included in Flame Byxis 230WD.They use the same launchers. The last type of XTS beys are the Stealth Battlers, which have "hidden" stealth attacks that involve protrusions of some sort coming out of the bey. Rip Gauge Launcher A Beyblade Launcher with a speed measuring device that will determine how powerful the launch of the Beyblade was. IR Remote Control Beyblade "IR" stands for "Infrared" hence, the remote control feature. This is a handheld Beyblade Launcher with sound effects in the controller. For about 15 seconds, you can control the speed and direction of your Beyblade while it's spinning in the Beystadium. It costs about $30 US Dollars. Triple Battle Set A Beyblade Set with three interchangable cores, a Beystadium and, 2 Beyblades. Beyblade's are confirmed to be Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and Meteo LDrago LW105LF, the colors are different just like the original Vortex Stadium Set. Cores included are the "zip" core which causes tops to move in a straight line, the"chaos" core which causes chaotic and wild movement and the "deflector" core which affects right spin tops and left spin tops differently. Tornado Beystadium A Beystadium with a spinning spinner. It will look similar to the Japanese Tornado Beystadium as the auto-parts will be different. Duotron Launcher This is a Beyblade Launcher able to launch 2 Beyblades at the same time. It is gold. But this launcher lacks power, as it skips rotations due to the 5 gears inside. Electro Battlers The line of bigger Beyblades with lights and sounds will return. They take normal MFB launchers. Boosters Some beyblades will come without launchers. It is unknown if non-legend beyblades will be boosters, but some legend beys are released in some countries as Beyblade: Metal Masters boosters. Beyblaster and Custom Grip The Beyblaster represents a gun, you "pump" it then press the trigger to make it launch weakly. The Custom Grip is a grip that only holds Light Launchers and comes with an Angle Compass, which is the first time Angle Compasses have been released by Hasbro, however it only fits on a normal grip upside-down, unless it is a Japanese grip. Since the grip only holds Light Launchers, there is no reason to buy either of these accessories. Story Gingka and his friends meet a new Blader named Masamune Kadoya. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. The WBBA sponsors the new "Beyblade World Championships", a world tournament where four representatives from each country around the world gather and battle to become the world champions. When Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu are chosen as the representatives of Japan, they won't hold anything back to become the world champions! Kyoya was chosen but turned the opportunity down, as he wants to battle Ginka, and joins the Arican Team along with Benkei who masquerades as the Masked Bull. They must then secure the spot of being the strongest bladers in the world! Characters Team Gan Gan Galaxy *Gingka Hagane' :Gingka returns to enter the World Championship. With a new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and his new tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya ,they are determined to win. When he battles, Gingka will find his Blader's Spirit. His new beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus ultilzes the Galaxy Wheel, giving Gan Gan Galaxy it's name. *'Masamune Kadoya: A new Beyblader from the U.S. who joins Japan's team and sets out to defeat Gingka in order to become the number one Blader like Kyoya . With his Beyblade, Ray Striker D125CS, he and Gingka are ready to win the World Championships. *Tsubasa Otori: Tsubasa returns as a part of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with his Bey, Earth Eagle 145WD. However, through the series he is having problems with his own "dark side." *Yu Tendo: Joining Japan's team Gan Gan Galaxy, Yu is prepared to fight fiercely in the World Championships, partnered with his beyblade Flame Libra T125ES.However, he's the substitute, and substitutes don't get to battle that much. *Madoka Amano: The Beyblade Mechanic of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, returns and is always there to give Gingka and the gang advice when Beyblading. Team Garcias (Brazillian Team) There are four members in this team, three boys and one girl. They all seem to wear green clothing. *Argo: Leader of the team, he's beyblade is Ray Gil 100RSF. He is the oldest of the Garcias. *Ian: Owns a Cyclone Herculeo 105F.He's the only member on his team that he doesn't use the Ray Fusion Wheel. *Enzo: Often partners with Selen. Owns a Ray Gasher M145Q. *Selen:' Often partners with Enzo. Owns a Ray Gasher 125SF. Team Wild Fang (African Team) *'Kyoya Tategami: Declaring himself a rival of Gingka and determined to beat him, he enters the World Championships but in a team against Gingka called Team Wild Fang. With his Rock Leone 145WB, he's not holding anything back and is ready to beat Gingka. *Nile: A new Beyblader born in Africa like Kyoya. With his Bey, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, he's ready to help Kyoya in their quest to be number one. *Demure: Demure is a not-so-confident Blader, but he has a lot of spirit and is good and helpful to his friends. Also, he is like a living version of Madoka's Computer, so he can read a Bey's performance as if he sees it in slow motion. He uses this to his advantage when he is battling alone or with others. His Beyblade is Counter Scorpio 145D. *Masked Bull: The last addition to Team Wild Fang. With his toughness he is ready to win with his Dark Bull H145SD. He is actually Benkei in a wrestlers outfit. Team Wang Hu Zhong (Chinese Team) *Dashan Wang' : The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong. A calm but serious Blader who has what it takes to win with his Bey, Rock Zurafa R145WB. *'Chi-yun Li: Although a short height one, he is very serious in Beyblading in order to win with his Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. *Chao Xin: A chinese star loved by his many fangirls who he signs autographs to. With his Bey, Poison Virgo ED145ES, he is ready to help Wang Hu Zhong rise to the top. *Mei-Mei: The only female of the team. She thinks of Chi-yun as a lord and bows at all of his commands. With her Hyper Aquario 105F, she's sure to win. Team Excalibur (European Team) *Julian Konzern: The leader of the team who is strong-willed and a calm Blader and is ready to battle with his "beautiful" bey which can spin in both directions, Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *Sophie: A member of Team Excalibur who tag-teams with Wells most of the time. Her Beyblade is Grand Cetus T125RS. *Wells: A Beyblader who hails from England. His Beyblade is Grand Cetus WD145RS. *Klaus:He apparently has the fastest launch. His bey, Grand Capricorn 145D, is a combination of defence and attack. Team Desert Blaze (Arabian Team) *Gasur: He is the leader of the team, and owns a Storm Northern Cross 125FS. *Karte: Owns a blue Rock Raven DF145B. *Zidane: Owns a yellow Rock Raven DF145B. Team Chandora (Indian Team) *Salhan:He is the leader of the team, and owns a Flame Serpent SW145F *Aniel: Owns a Rock Serpent *Vridick: Owns a Storm Serpent Team Lovushka (Russian Team) *Anton: The leader and manager of the team and the commander of the "Russian Space Endevor." *Aleksei: A member of Team Lovushka whos main ambition is to go into space with his teammates, Nowaguma and Lera. He battles with Burn Wolf SW145WD. He's ready to win! *Nowaguma: A Beyblader who wants to go into space with his teammates, Aleksei and Lera. His Bey is Rock Orso D125B. *Lera: A strong-minded Russian who does not hesitate to show her irritation. Her Bey is Rock Scorpio T125JB. Team Star Breakers (American Team) *Dr. Ziggurat: The man who will lead Team Star Breakers as Doji led Dark Nebula. He triumphs with his Bey, Spiral Capricorn 90MF. *Damian Hart: The leader of the team who also works for Dr. Ziggurat at HD Academy. A villian and the rival of Gingka who will do anything to win. His Beyblade is Hades Kerbexs BD145DS. *Zeo Abyss: A member of Team Star Breakers who was once friends but now enemies of Masamune. His Bey is Flame Byxis 230WD. *Jack: This member of Team Star Breakers is quick and ferocious. He is similar to Reiji but does not intend to destroy Beys. Although mediocre and a loud-mouth like Ryuga in Metal Fusion, with his Evil Beafowl UW145EWD he's ready to win. *Faust: A brain-washed version of the once namedToby, one of Masamune's old friends and who is very loyal to Dr. Ziggurat. His Beyblades is the infamous Twisted Tempo 145WD. Other *Kenta Yumiya: Kenta returns determined to win. With Flame Sagittario C145S, he'll do all his best to win! *Ryuga : After the fierce battle between him and Gingka, he has changed. He is much more calm, cool and friendly to Gingka and the gang due to breaking free from L-Drago's power which corrupted him. Although, this doesn't stop him from being Gingka's rival. He is now more of a teacher to Tsubasa in order to stop Tsubasa's "dark side". With a new Bey, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, he is ready to compete in the World Championships. He enters to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl UW145EWD from Team Star Breakers, and Zeo Aybss and his Flame Byxis 230WD. Trivia *The name "'''Metal Masters" was used in some of Hasbro's Beyblades during the original series of Beyblade. They had a unique sticker on the packaging that read, Metal Masters. *The Battle between Gingka and Damian is similar to that of the first Beyblade series ever created. The fact that Tyson was trapped in the ice trap, is the same as Gingka is trapped in Hades. No information tells whether this was intentional or was it just a coincidence. *The new Beys have motif Face Bolts replacing stickers. Booster packs are also now available and are the the same as the normal packs but without the ripcord or Light Launcher 1. *In some of the booster packs, the beyblades are already constructed for you. *Most of the Beyblades are based on Greek Mythology (e.g. Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, Ceberus, the hound from Hades that had three heads.) *Hasbro's first three Metal Masters Beyblades were: Galaxy Pegasus, Thermal Lacerta, and Ray Striker. Intrestingly, all the faces are colored and transparent. Lacerta's face backround is Red, Striker's is blue, and Pegasus's is white. These colors are on the U.S. Flag, this may be a coincidence from Hasbro, or it may have been intended. *Gingka mirrors Tyson as Masamune mirrors Daichi. Not just by personality but by beys. The Pegasus and Unicorn are both horses, like how Tyson and Daichi both have a Dragoon. *Most of the characters use 3-Segment launchers. So far, Gingka and Tobio are using the the 3-Segment Launcher. Because before, the 2 bladers uses a grip launcher. *For the Hasbro release of Metal Masters they made the XTS. (Xtreme Top System) *The French, Serbian, Indonesian and Italian versions of Metal Masters have already ended. *Libra was broken in Metal Fusion Madoka must of fixed it before this series aired. Gallery Bdhahdahnbnjjb.png|English Logo MetalMastersJapaneseLogo.PNG|Japanese logo Metal Masters.png|Metal Masters logo, anime in English Pegasus.png|Galaxy Pegasus in Metal Masters Videos Video:Beyblade Metal Masters - English Dub Teaser Trailer Video:Beyblade_Metal_Masters_-_Intro Video:Beyblade Metal Masters Hasbro 2011 Beyblades Preview Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Anime Category:Japanese series Category:Manga Category:Metal Saga